


The Demon Dance

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [5]
Category: The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Content, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Content, Strong Language, references to cannibalism, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sarah was a demon long before Jesse was. Shame she didn’t catch on until it was too late.





	The Demon Dance

Jesse was a pretty girl.  
  
Pretty girl blood will make Sarah’s skin smooth and pretty again.  
  
She’s seen the wrinkles. Everyone tells her she’s imagining it, that she must be crazy to think that she’s anything but gorgeous, but Sarah sees it. She sees every single blemish, every wrinkle, every flaw.  
  
And Jesse, that little _bitch-_  
  
She walks in with this delicate, pale face and blonde ringlets falling around her head, looking like an angel in the flesh.  
  
At first she played this blushing flower, wide-eyed innocent role, gently self-assured in her own beauty. And that was fucking annoying, because Sarah finds innocent, delicate little flowers beyond irritating, but she especially the ones that _know_ they’re beautiful, even if they’re not bitches about it.  
  
And then Jesse became a bitch about it, and then Sarah just _hated_ her.  
  
But the thing is, at the end of the day, Jesse couldn’t hack it.  
  
The strongest survive, and Jesse was taken out in record time, a splattered mess at the bottom of an empty pool, blood soaking into those blonde ringlets that had ceased to be angelic around the time Jesse insisted on acting like a demon.  
  
_If you’re going to be a demon_ , Sarah thinks, dragging her hands down her breasts and allowing a glance at Gigi through the stream of water, _You need to show the proper respect to the demons that came before you, the bigger and stronger ones._  
  
_Or they’ll eat you._  
  
Gigi’s fingers are working languidly between her thighs. The blood and water mixing together creates sufficient lubrication. Sarah looks down at herself, as the red-tinted rivulets of water slide down her breasts and stomach. It’s a fetching sight; shame there are no cameras around.  
  
Jesse’s blood, on her skin and in her mouth and throat and belly, it’s seeping into her and making her look as young as she once was, when _she_ was the Jesse of the modeling world, the bright young star who radiates beauty and who no one can take their eyes off of.  
  
Everyone wants to be you, or everyone wants to fuck you.  
  
She slides a finger down to her sex, the other hand lazily rubbing at the blood on her thigh. To an observer, it might appear that she’s trying to wipe it away- but Sarah doesn’t want the blood gone. She scrubs it into her skin, presses the essence of Jesse’s youth into her flesh, absorbs it, makes it her own.  
  
_I deserve this_ , she thinks as she strokes herself, as Gigi leans over and runs her hands over Sarah’s breasts. _I deserve this_. She deserves to be beautiful. Jesse, sweet and innocent, then cold and bitchy Jesse did not deserve her beauty. Sarah has known what it is to be Jesse- but more importantly, she knows what it is to have _been_ Jesse once upon a time, to had everyone look at you like you’re the sun that lights their world, and then to _not_ be that anymore.  
  
Jesse was arrogant. Her beauty became a thing to lord over the lesser beings who were not her. She did not deserve her beauty.  
  
Sarah knows what it is to have beauty and lose it. She deserves this beauty, because there is not a thing about it that she does not appreciate.  
  
She and Gigi rub their blood-stained bodies together under the stream of the shower, an erotic dance that they will likely never speak of again once this night is over. Ruby will dispose of what’s left of Jesse, Sarah and Gigi will be secure in the knowledge that this troublesome little ingénue will not be making a nuisance of herself to them again, and everyone will go on with their lives.  
  
Except, of course, for the little blonde girl whose career- and life- ended before it even started.  
  
_Congratulations, Jesse: You’re sex **and** food now._  
  
-End


End file.
